vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Terristat
Welcome Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MMO Games page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dejiko (Talk) 23:14, August 5, 2012 Hello Are you using Monobook? That kind of helps, at least for me. I'll tell you what I do with monobook: For pictures: Use the Upload Photo on the left sidebar. Get the image you want from your comp with the browse button (works better than using a picture online and off-site and trying to cram it in here). After you finish the upload, take the last part of the address, which should be something like "File:image.jpg" Where you see something like "|" in a table where you want to pop in an image, simply use two sets of brackets "" and "", and put the image text inbetween them "File:image.jpg" This is where it gets important. Make sure to keep with the image sizing standards per table. If you see something like "200" after an image, make sure to do it as well. This is accomplished by putting "|200px" right after the end of your image file text. The result IN TEXT looks like something like | (as an example). In the final image form, via preview and finalized submit, it looks like Do note that the "|" in front is only for tables. For an image you're just placing elsewhere, it isn't necessary (though to get the right placement and alignment, you need extra stuff typed in, but that's getting ahead of ourselves at this point) For descriptions and entries (for now, just in tables): Let's say we have something like the following you want to add in; The title being "Video Game 2", the genre being "Timed Underwater Escort Mission", the description being "This is gonna be the best game ever.", the release date being "Coming Soon". You already have all of the "hard" stuff out of the way. All you have to do is format it, which is considerably easier than image modifying, at least to me. The tables are already preset with these sorts of categories, so you don't need to add the things like "title" again. All you have to do is add the "|" in front of the stuff you want to add in. Since you already have an idea of how to add and re-size an image, you can do that here with prior knowledge. Usually an image is on the far left or far right, depending on the table, because I don't know I guess we're inconsistent sometimes. Anyways, what you'll have is something like this in text form: | |'Video Game 2' |Timed Underwater Escort Mission |This is gonna be the best game ever. |Coming Soon |- Note that last "|" and "-" forming the "|-"? That's the separator to divide up entries. Good so far? The first of the following examples are simply to show you what the results will be like (so you won't need to copy the headers and everything). The second shows how your addition will look among the table entries. The third simply shows the result of editing other descriptions. The last one is simple enough. Just change the text, as expected. Anyways, I hope that helped.--Dejiko (talk) 04:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (Side note: I couldn't even get this message to follow the format I wanted to. So don't feel bad about just starting.) {|cellspacing="0" border="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align: center; width: auto; table-layout: fixed;" !Box !Title !Genre !Description !Release date |- | |'Video Game 2' |Timed Underwater Escort Mission |This is gonna be the best game ever. |Coming Soon |-} {|cellspacing="0" border="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align: center; width: auto; table-layout: fixed;" !Box !Title !Genre !Description !Release date |- | |'Video Game 2' |Timed Underwater Escort Mission |This is gonna be the best game ever. |Coming Soon |- | |'Video Game B' |Superior Limb-Based Combat |This game is gonna be okay. |Coming Sooner |-} {|cellspacing="0" border="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align: center; width: auto; table-layout: fixed;" !Box !Title !Genre !Description !Release date |- | |'Video Game 2' |Timed Underwater Escort Mission |"This is gonna be the best game ever." Or so we thought. That new trailer looked like ass. This game is gonna suck mondo balls. |Coming Christmas worldwide |- | |'Video Game B' |Superior Limb-Based Combat |Those screenshots released today were the shit! Fuck the critics, this game is gonna be GOTYAY. Too bad it got delayed in Europe. |US: 7/21 2012 EU: Summer 2658 |-} png jpg etc I don't think it matters. It might have at one time, due to wikia and compression issues, but that was years ago. It doesn't seem to be the case now. --Dejiko (talk) 07:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC)